Ember Blaze Potter
by Blacken Death
Summary: Fem/Harry Ember was no ordinary girl. She was a werewolf. She battles to survive with her abusive family, with herself. Will she learn to accept herself when a pack takes her in? Or will she continue to battle, till ether she dies or loses? At the tender age of 9 will she become the kid she is desired to be or will she grow too fast.
1. Chapter 1

Ember Blaze Potter

I'm working feverishly to finish weeding the garden, clean the kitchen, and clean the living room, before night fall. The full moons in 3 days and I feel as sick as ever. I'm only 9 and I already half to deal with being a werewolf. I was three when this happened and living like this every few days of the month do not help me live with the Dursleys.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, with their son Dudley took me in when I arrived at their doorstep at the age of one. I was lucky enough to get that information considering the number one rule at Privet Drive number 4 was don't ask questions, unless you want a beating for that day. But it makes no difference. I always get beat. Sometimes at the brink of death.

It takes me forever to heal from those. With my curse, I heal pretty quickly, unless its from another werewolf and I do get in many fights because of boundary issues. The wolf I named Blaze, hinting my middle name. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Ember Blaze Potter and this is my story. My story on how I will survive against Blaze.

Blaze can't win and its time that she be shoved down again and again. I don't care how many times I need to. I will beat her. I will beat her. I have to. For me, and for everybody that ever told me you can't win against yourself. Its time I fight for **me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not thrown this story in the trash. I've just been busy babysitting and my first day as a freshman is starting next week so its been really hectic. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to keep up on that. I thank all reviewers. And if I could I would so give you cookies or if like you don't like cookies then some other delicious yet bad for you foods. Now on with the story ... **

* * *

Chapter 1

I look out the living room window and see the sun has already set. I hear the stomping of heavy footfalls down the stairs. I turn around to stare into the brown colored eyes of Uncle Vernon.

"GIRL!" He bellows grabbing me by the scruff of my shirt.

"Please, sir. I'm sorry. There was too much to do." I beg, holding onto his fat hand.

Vernon Dursley is a fat man, nearly no neck, and the man of my many nightmares, and torments.

"You didn't finish your chores!" He slaps me with every word yelled into my face.

His face turning an ugly color of red, purple, and blue.

"There was too many." I gasp.

"Stop complaining, you ungrateful freak! You haven't done anything to deserve this treatment. I would have drowned you when you were a baby if your aunt didn't say you were useful." With that said he drags me up stairs into Dudley's second room, and throws me against a wall that didn't have broken or ruined electronics, toys, and anything he could break.

I hear a crack and bite my tongue to hold back a scream that threatens to break lose. Vernon brings his foot down to my sprawled body breaking another one of my ribs. This goes on for hours on end. My bones are broken, almost all of them. Then he does something he hasn't done in forever. He grabs a big kitchen knife and rips my already ruined shirt off. He turns me onto my stomach and starts carving into my back. This time I can't hold back the scream, and it tears through the night. Blaze threatens to take control of my mind and I have to fight back.

I can't hold back the howl the rips out of my throat.

"This'll teach you, GIRL!" Vernon yells, kicking me one last time before he drags me down the stairs throwing me into the cupboard under the stairs, my room. I finally let my tears fall, having to stay silent.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm not very good at explaining things. You'll learn that farther down the road. Again sorry for not updating sooner. R & R **


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel bad. It took me forever to get to a computer and this is all I can give you. Its hellishly short. I apologize. I know you wanted something better, longer. I have got complaints about it being short. I feel really bad. I'm so sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I stayed there, bleeding, when I hear heavy footfalls on the stairs. I whimper, whining for it to just go away. I hear pounding footsteps and thats when a familiar smell reaches my nose. WEREWOLF!

_What is a werewolf doing here? Whats going on?_ I think.

A horrible ripping noise is heard and the door to my room is ripped off. A tall man with long claws stands at the door. He crawls in, gently picking me up and carrying me out. He looks down at me and I can see unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

I'm so weak that my head just simply hangs to the side, my arm dangling from side. The stranger carefully holds me to his chest and suddenly the world distorts and I have to close my eyes.

I struggle to open my eyes but I do. I can feel my super healing kick in, my bones make audible snaps, going back into place. Stinging, pain, hurt, thats what I feel. I whine, clutching his shirt harder. I feel my body being shifted, and then a very loud calling being heard from the stranger.

He must be the leader of the pack. Soft footsteps could be heard as the scent of smell reached my nose.

"Bella, please help her." The rumbling of the stranger's chest alerts me to his voice.

"I'll try what I can." I old, smooth voice says as I'm slowly shifted to knew arms.

I close my eyes again waiting for sleep to take me, or death. I would prefer death. It would be a honor to die.

"Stay with me, Little One." The women says.

I groan when she presses a wound on my stomach.

"What happened to you?" She whispers sadly.

I can feel myself healing, all the while I'm sleeping into a sleep. It gets harder to move, to breath. Frankly, it scares me. Before everything went black, a whisper goes through my mind.

"**You are the destined."**

* * *

**Well here it is. Like I said short. Hope you liked it, R & R. Plz**


End file.
